Olympus Heights
The tenth location visited in BioShock, Olympus Heights was where the upper class of Rapture had their apartments and work places. History Olympus Heights was an area which, similar to Apollo Square, contained a central tram route to connect the residential districts to the rest of the city. The Bistro Square, located in the center of the area, features a fancy snack bar with some of the most expensive drinks. From The Bistro Square one may gain access to Apollo Square, Athena's Glory (though its blocked in-game) and another hall behind an alcove with a Gatherers Garden which is blocked. Olympus Heights also houses the Mercury Suites, which are the most luxurious and expensive apartments in Rapture, belonging to only the most successful workers and residents. Two of the homes are owned by Rapture's distinguished scientists Brigid Tenenbaum (who made a scientific revolution through her discovery of ADAM) and Dr. Suchong (a high-profile scientist who also began to work on the Plasmids, and later on the Little Sisters and construction of Big Daddies). Another two are owned by the successful artists Sander Cohen (the head of Fort Frolic) and Anna Culpepper (a famous actress/performer). The largest and tallest apartment is owned by Frank Fontaine, who became wealthy from smuggling and other more conventional business endeavors. BioShock When Jack arrives at Olympus Heights, it is revealed that not even the wealthiest were safe from the chaos that ensued in Rapture after the Civil War and Atlas's attacks. The entire tram system, just as in Apollo Square, was destroyed and slightly flooded. The Mercury Suites are all in decay (except for, and not coincidentally, Fontaine's home). Tenenbaum's home was raided by supporters of Fontaine, Yi Suchong's home was flooded and many of his confidential plans were destroyed, Culpepper had been murdered by Captain Sullivan acting on orders, and Sander Cohen had locked himself in his room (just as in Fort Frolic) with his growing insanity. One abandoned apartment contains a family that appear to have died peacefully on the couch in front of a television set. However a jar on the coffee table bears a label inscribed with a 'skull and crossbones', thus showing that the family turned to this unfortunate last resort to escape the spreading chaos in Rapture. This destruction shows how every citizen, regardless of class and power, was affected drastically by the war and drawbacks of using Plasmids. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Olympus Heights/Map|Normal Map||true Olympus Heights/ADMap|Audio Diaries Olympus Heights/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 2 Power to the People vending machines. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Clever Inventor *Electric Flesh 2 New Enemies *Elite Rosie *Sander Cohen (choice only) Audio Diaries # Dr. Suchong - Mozart of Genetics - Olympus Heights Bistro Square snack bar near bulkhead to Apollo Square # Dr. Suchong - Fontaine's Human Jukebox - Suchong's Apt. 1st floor (west of main square) on floor in south room # Dr. Suchong - Mind Control Antidote - Suchong's Apt. 1st floor (west of main square) on floor in southern most room # Sullivan - Artist Woman - Culpepper's Apartment on corner table in room next to Security Camera (music sheets on floor) # Paparazzi - Fontaine's Breakup - Mercury Suites go up the stairs in the main square to the 3rd floor, near U-Invent machine on the walkway (says elevator code is 5744) # Frank Fontaine - Sad Saps - Fontaine's Apartment after the big hall, go up the stairs and turn right, go into room, on coffee table near cigars Walkthrough Trivia * Olympus Heights refers to Mount Olympus in Greece, which was regarded as "the home of the gods" in Greek mythology.Mount Olympus on Wikipedia The name of this district would suggest that those who live there were regarded as gods by the rest of Rapture's population. * During Fontaine's Radio Message "Breaks Your Heart" he says, "...You ever have a dog you gotta put down? Breaks your heart." This might be a reference to the events played out in the Audio Diary entitled "Mind Control Test" found in the level "Rapture Central Control." References Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Locations Category:Olympus Heights